Une orange sur la table
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: "Tu me jettes à peine un regard. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années qu'on ne se voit plus. […] Seulement, ce soir, en te regardant poser ce sac remplie d'oranges sur la table, j'ai envie de toi..." OS. M/M.


**UNE ORANGE SUR LA TABLE  
**

* * *

_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ **Harry Potter.**  
_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating_ _:_ T.  
_Genre :_ One-shot.  
_Pairing :_ Who's who... ;) N'hésitez pas à me dire à qui vous avez pensé...

_Résumé :_ Tu me jettes à peine un regard. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années qu'on ne se voit plus. […] Seulement, ce soir, en te regardant poser ce sac remplit d'oranges sur la table, j'ai envie de toi...

_Note :_ J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité, voir deux, que je n'ai rien posté sur le fandom HP... pourtant c'est par-là que tout à commencé pour moi ! Du coup, je suis super contente d'avoir retrouvé ce petit bout de rien dans mes dossiers en faisant le ménage sur mon ordi. Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez en pensé mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Je suis assis dans le fauteuil du salon quand la porte s'ouvre. C'est _toi _qui entres.

Tu me jettes à peine un regard. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années qu'on ne se voit plus. Je me demande à quel moment tout a changé.

On était si bien au début. On s'aimait si fort… peut-être trop fort.

Tout est allé très vite entre nous. La haine que nous partagions au temps de Poudlard s'était transformée en indifférence après la fin de la guerre, puis en respect envers le travail que l'autre accomplissait, et un jour sans que je ne sache comment nous étions dans ton bureau… sur ton bureau en train de faire l'amour même si tu appelais ça _baiser_.

Moi, je savais que c'était de l'amour. Je savais qu'on était déjà perdu, en train de sombrer. Et j'ai sombré avec délice.

Maintenant, tout a changé.

Depuis qu'on vit ensemble, on se croise, on se salue à peine, je ne parle même pas du fait que nous faisons chambre à part.

Seulement, ce soir, en te regardant poser ce sac remplie d'oranges sur la table, j'ai envie de toi comme je n'ai pas eu envie de toi depuis un an.

J'ai fait tomber le verre que je tenais. Je m'en fiche ! Tout ce qui compte à cet instant, c'est ton regard tourné vers moi et qui m'interroge muettement, se demandant pourquoi je suis rouge et pourquoi ma respiration s'accélère.

Je me redresse d'un bond et m'avance vers toi à grandes enjambées. Tu fronces les sourcils et recules jusqu'à te trouver coincé par un mur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? me demandes-tu, légèrement agacé.

Je me mords la lèvre. Je ne sais pas comment te le faire comprendre et je ne suis pas sûr que te le dire crûment sois la meilleure chose à faire mais j'ai tellement envie de toi.

Ma main se lèvre toute seul pour retracer le contour de ton visage. J'espère que tu ne te déroberas pas quand je sens la crispation de ton corps s'accentuer.

Je retrace doucement les contours de ton visage. J'avais presque oublié à quel point ta peau pouvait être douce et chaude.

- Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? marmonnes-tu alors que je sens ta respiration s'accélérer à son tour.

- Tu le sais, je te réponds, heureux de constater que tu peux encore me désirer.

J'approche doucement mes lèvres des tiennes. Je veux te laisser le temps de refuser, même si je prie pour que tu acceptes ce baiser parce que l'on sait tous les deux ce qu'un refus voudrait dire.

Je soupire imperceptiblement quand nos lèvres se rencontrent. C'est juste un effleurement mais j'ai l'impression de m'enflammer.

Tes mains, qui étaient restées jusque là le long de ton corps, viennent s'agripper à mon dos nu, le griffant. Tu t'agrippes à moi comme si tu craignais de me voir reculer mais je n'ai aucune envie de faire marche arrière. J'ai seulement envie de toi, de tes lèvres, de ton corps, de tes mains sur moi, de ton regard dans le mien. Et je t'embrasse à en perdre haleine.

Mes mains arrachent ta chemise, l'envoyant sur le tapis avant de retracer les courbes de ton torse. Mes doigts s'attardent sur le tatouage qui court de ta hanche droite jusqu'à ton nombril. Tu soupires et ton souffle caresse mon oreille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? me redemandes-tu, avant de mordiller mon lobe.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste eu envie de toi, je souffle en me laissant tomber à genoux.

Je déboutonne ton pantalon avec impatience. Je tire dessus pour le faire tomber à terre. Comme d'habitude, tu ne portes pas de sous-vêtements et je peux contempler l'étendue de ton désir. J'approche doucement mes lèvres de ton sexe pour l'embrasser. Au dessus de moi, j'entend ton souffle se couper avant de reprendre plus rapide.

J'aime l'effet que je te fais, j'aime l'envie que tu fais naître en moi et je commence à me souvenir pourquoi je _t__'aime_.

Je m'applique à te rendre fou de désir, emprisonnant tes hanches entre mes mains pour t'empêcher d'accélérer le rythme. J'ai envie de prendre mon temps pour te faire l'amour.

Tes mains se font plus dures dans mes cheveux et tu m'obliges à me relever. Ta bouche se colle à la mienne avec férocité. Tu mords mes lèvres pour te venger.

Tu aimes dominer et j'aime me laisser porter par tes envies mais ce soir, je te veux.

- Je te veux, je déclare en rivant mon regard au tien.

Je vois une lueur de compréhension passer dans ton regard. Un instant j'ai peur d'avoir briser ce qui semblait reprendre vie entre nous mais ta main qui caresse ma joue, avec une tendresse que je ne te connaissait plus, me rassure.

- Tout ce que tu veux, tu me réponds en m'entraînant vers la chambre.

- Comme avant, je précise parce que je me sais incapable de revenir à notre indifférence de ces douze derniers mois.

- Mieux qu'avant... tu me réponds en me tirant un peu plus par la main.

* * *

_**Sanka**_...


End file.
